sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Conspiracy (Free to Join Roleplay)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Plot: For man Mobians, the Guardian Units of Nations are considered the good guys. Despite some issues in this past, such as the ARK incident, GUN continues to protect and stabilize most of the Mobian world. However, what if certain circumstances were to influence such an organization to forever lose trust in helping Mobians? What if from behind closed door a group of certain individuals seek not only to rid the world of Sonic and his friends, but all of the strongest Mobians there are? Finally, what if such members of the global security organization have such the capabilities to do so? (Free to join) Participents: Jaredthefox92 (Host) XxDuskstarxX (Custard and Fish Sticks) RedRush3999 (Member waiting for pizza.) Trisell Chronos (You just lost the game ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) ImNotCalledDave (Can't defeat Airman) Involved Characters *Guardian Units of Nations *Project 'W' *Raven the Panther *Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog *M-Drone-Agent-Model-S *Rock the Cat Rules: #Proper roleplaying ettiqute is expected, (no autohitting, powerplaying, godmodding,ect) #'Follow the plot. (I actually have a really good one in mind.) ' #You can have Chaos Powers, but you're not Shadow or Sonic. #If you want to play canon characters clear it with myself, Jaredthefox92 #Expect this to be a bit more darker in a story than normally, those who cannot handle such a dangerous plot need not apply. Part One: The Incident News reports were coming on all around the city, police cars rushed unto the scene and started to create a barricade around the complex. The Station Square Police Department sealed up any access into or out of the building as News choppers flew to the scene that was already in progress. On the television the broadcasting station , Station Square Today was feeding in live images from on the ground reports outside the office, as well as showing the headlines: "Mobian takes office complex hostage" A hooded figure was walking on a side walk, passing by televisions for sale. At first, it took no notice to them. But then it saw the headline on one of the televisions. So, it stopped to examine it. Soon on the TV a S.W.A.T van arrives and heavily armed member of Stations Square's best police department breach the building.Meanwhile in the building a group of hostages are hiding under their desks as what appears to be a deranged Mobian weasel who from the looks of it, appears to be suffering from sort of mental psychosis and perhaps PSTD is moving around the building with a simple telephone in his hand and a knife in the other. While police already have snipers along the nearby rooftops, the weasel seems to be doing his best to stay out of sight. "Everyone stay down! I'm warning you, anyone tries to flee and I'll incinerate them!" The weasel shouted out to the helpless hostages. The figure pressed its forehead against the glass of the display, trying to get a better look. In its mind, it saw justice that could be done. But for now, it would leave the justice to the authorities. After another few moments of watching, it stepped back from the display, and continued walking down the sidewalk. As the members of the SWAT team proceeded up the stairs towards the office building where the hostages were being held, the weasel started to get anxious. Truth be told, he had been skipping out on his prescribed medication for managing with anxiousness for days now and his mind started to be filled with all sorts of nervious thoughts and worries.Soon he started to suspect someone was trying to hunt him down and he began to act more and more paranoid while questioning anyone in the room who he even suspected on calling the police for him. As the hooded figure continued to walk, it had a change of heart. Although it couldn't see where the commotion was taking place, she could hear it vaguely. So the figure crossed the street and started to veer towards the building. "Who sent them?!?! Tell me now! I want to know who called the police!" The weasel began to shout at the crowd anxiously. A figure vanished in and out of sight from the roof of the building, drenched in a silver suit. They could hear the screaming, and began walking down toward it. The hooded figure took off its hood and continued to walk. It stopped once it was about a dozen yards away from the commotion. Soon the SWAT team were about to breach the door, sadly however, before they could enter the building the weasel inside became so frantic and nervous that he lost control of his powers and unleashed a huge flaming burst into the office incinerating everyone inside, including himself in the flames. The figure with the hood shielded it's eyes from the explosion. "Gah.." It muttered. "I was too late..." Another navy blue hooded figure was shown under the moonlight, with a black and gold encrusted sword strapped on its back, as it stood on top of another building. His dark brown eyes flashed with concern and surprise as the flames were seen below coming out of the structure. "Oh, man. I hope there are people that aren't hurt down there." ''Then, in a flash of blue flames and light ''purple chaos energy, he teleported towards the location. Category:Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC